Balto 4: Aniu's Mark
by somethingwhy
Summary: A teenage boy was brought back in time to Alaska and turned into a wolf by Aniu to fulfill his true destiny and with the help of Balto and the gang he can fulfill that destiny. collab with Solaris Nightfire
1. The Start of a legacy

**Hi guys I just wanted to say that this story is going to be a first in three parts so tell me what you guys think and also this story is going to be in my POV of most of it. So lets get this started!**

This has been the craziest months of my life. Just let me start at the beginning. Me and class was on a trip to New York city for our 8th grade grad class trip. Me and a few of my friends wanted to go to central park for a each wanted to go to a different end of the park. So we each went on are own and we would meet back at 5:00. So I went around central park and then I saw that Balto statue. Just then It started to glow. Something In me made me touch it and as soon as I made contact there was an white aura around me then I started to levitate. Then I when up into the clouds and into a portal. Then I saw New York city go in reverse like the building were un-building and then I saw an snow land like Alaska then I saw that I was turning into a wolf. When the morphing stopped the white aura around me stopped glowing and a fell into the snow. The morph put a toll on my body I was tried and sick. All I could do was sleep. And In my dreams I saw A white wolf. Who are you I said. I am Aniu the white wolf said. I have brought you back here to do what you where meant to do. Your true destiny.

 **So this is interesting. What does Aniu mean by my destiny? find out next week.**


	2. A Winter's Frost

**Hi guys I just wanted to say Happy new years so I hope you guys had a great 2015 and a even greater 2016 and also I am proud to say that the next few chapters I will have the honor to co write with Solaris Nightfire so with out anymore delays let's get this chapter started.**

What do you mean by my true destiny I said. You will find out in due time but first I need you to find my son Balto. Aniu said. Were is he just go down the beach and you will see him. She said in a motherly tune. Also when you need me say my name before you go to rest and I will be in your dreams. Thank you Aniu. Your welcome Winter and may the spirits be with you. After that she howled and faded away. Then I wake up to fin my shelf in Nome Alaska. So I did what Aniu said and find Balto. Balto was walking down the beach and saw me and came running to me. my first instinct was to run back but something made me run to him too. We were running to each other in tell we meet eye to eye. So you must be Winter Balto asked in a kind tine. Yes I am I said back. My mother told me that you where coming to see me. Yes I am. She also said you needed my help. Yes I do. Come on I will show you around. So we were walking thru Nome I saw the boiler room the town hall and the boat. So where are you from Winter? Balto asked. Not form here I said. Well what type of wolf are you. Balto said I don't know really Balto I am acutely human but you mom turned me into a wolf. I said. Also Is your name really Winter Balto asked. No, my real birth name is Damarco but Winter is just a nickname that everyone calls me. Well I think Damarco is a nice name. Ok Balto. After a long day of walking we when back to the boat to get some sleep but before I went to rest I saw myself in the water. I Had pure white fur and I kept had my deep brown eyes. After looking at my self that felt like an hour I whet to sleep.

 **So far so good but how do I really fell about this and what will the other guys think Will Jenna be Happy or upset will Steele take his chances an try to pick on me and what about the people of Nome and the close Wolf packs find out next week!**


	3. the Ride Begins

**Hi guys This is the next chapter in the story me and Solaris spent hard hours working on this so without any more delays let go.**

 **In my dreams I saw my past my Father my fiends and my Mother but when I look back I saw a lot of things in combine with Aniu and once the dream where over I saw Aniu then I said Aniu are you my mother? then she nodded and then she howled and the dream ended. When I woke up I felt sick to my stomach. Then I saw Balto sleeping so I decided to go I went to the forest and it took me 2 hours to find any kind of decent food and as my luck would have it just as i was about to jump a rabbit I had cornered out of nowhere a strange but still familiar tan and black wolf got to it first.** ' _ **Where the hell did he just come from'**_ **I thought now feeling very dumbfounded as to how I never heard or saw him coming and so I approached the wolf eating the rabbit and I politely asked.**

" **Uh so who exactly are you anyways?" .**

" **I'm Solaris and to whom might I ask am I speaking to " he kindly said in reply.**

And as I looked into his eyes I saw that he had my deep brown eyes too and black mark like on like my tail

This newcomer looked awfully familiar but Solaris couldn't quite figure out why. He strangely reminded him of his mother Aniu and his father as well because he was both black and white and his black marks looked a lot like his own did. Strange maybe yes.

" **So I take it that you are new around these parts yes? Oh and if you'd mind can I get a name?" he asked this new guy. He had a nagging suspicion that they may be related somehow but at the same time he was not sure, Time would tell all but for right now he just wanted to get acquainted and get to know this new guy.**

I got back to reality "I am Damar…. I mean Winter" he stuttered a bit nervously "So where are you from?" he asked

' _ **Why does that name sound familiar…**_ **.' Solaris thought**

" **Me?" solaris asked "I was seperated from my pack when I was really young and I sort of just for a lack of a better word landed here in Nome. my mother looked an awful lot like you and I was only just recently freed from a fighting ring on the outskirts of town" he said pointing to some of his scars from fighting. "It was there I met my mate Zema whom I'll introduce you to later. Say you know who the town hero Balto is right? Well I'm one of his brothers" he concluded with.**

" **Yes I know Balto and whom is your mother?"**

" **She was a very striking solid white wolf. I never really got to know her as I was seperated from my pack at about three months of age and had to be rescued by a local group here in town where I was raised until I was old enough to manage for myself then I was set free. Now I'm here. I only recently found out I had two other brothers Balto and Kallisto and even they aren't sure who our mother really was. My dad was on the championship team which me and my two brothers race on now. He was a four time champion here in town and one of Steele's biggest rivals too as well" Solaris answered.**

" **So let me get this straight, you're on the team as well and you say your mother was a white wolf. My mother was also a white wolf as well" Winter said to Solaris  
** _ **  
**_' _ **Who exactly is this guy anyways and why haven't we met sooner. I have to get to the bottom of this right away'**_ **he thought silently**

" **Really?" Solaris asked back in reply. Now he had his interest**

" **Yes her name was Aniu and she was as white as the snow on the ground right now, I remember her well"**

" **Kid you may not believe me when I say this but I think you might be my brother as well if what you say is true" Solaris said back in reply. Now it was all starting to make a lot more sense "Say. why don't we meet up with my other two brothers. I'm sure they'd be interested in hearing this too." he added**

 **After a few hours me and Solaris where at Balto's boat and while we were there we got to talking for a bit about our individual backgrounds**

 **I was originally a human but my … our mother Aniu married my father and gave birth to me**

" **So this is where it really gets weird, Me and Solaris both apparently were as well and now we're all obviously here" This time it was Kallisto that broke the awkward silence that befell them all for a moment. Balto on the other paw set there with the most dumbfounded look on his face like what the hell are these guys talking about?**

" **You all can't possibly tell me that ya'll are being serious with this now" he asked unsure what to think. This whole thing seemed a bit preposterous to him and he wanted some more answers first.**

 **So after they all finished telling Balto about their individual backstories they had Balto clearly understanding what was happening. It was merely just a bit of a misunderstanding and all it took was a little explaining.**

" **Bro to make a long story short our father from what I am told was also not canine at first but when he chose to mate with our mother Aniu he had to make a choice it was either be condemned to hell for beastiality or become a canine himself in order to save his soul so he did so. But because of genetics we all were born humans and transformed into what we are now when we got old enough to be able to endure the transformation" Solaris said to him solemnly.**

" **I know you probably have a lot of questions as to what plan they have with us in the grand design itself is, The only answer is time will only tell where our individual paths will take us and until we find our purpose we will just have to take what has been given to us in stride and keep moving forward. The past is in the past and this is the present and we need to live for today to find what destiny really has in store for us" he added**

So this is so different but I can welcome the idea that my mother is a wolf I said

 **Then I start to have a headache. Winter are you ok Balto asked with worry. After the headache I started to see everyone's pale auras and feel what my brothers were feeling and what everyone was feelings at that matter.**

Solaris got into a small bit of a daze for a second and when he snapped out of it he saw that his brother's eyes flashed an intense shade of gold and then they reverted back to their normal color and he looked petrified by something for a moment

" **Are you ok bro, You look like you just literally saw a ghost, What happened?" he asked curiously**

" **I am fine but I just got a new power. What is it Balto asked I can see auras and feel your feelings and thoughts." Winter answered**

But there's no way, that's impossible if you really can then what number am i thinking of?" He asked

 ****" **That's simple enough. You're not thinking of any number. You're thinking of hot syrupy pancakes and other mushy stuff. Believe me now?"**

" **You got me on that one" Balto replied turning a humiliating shade of red because he really was.**

" **Come on, Focus bro this is serious" Kallisto said**

 **The only conclusion I can make is you got the powers for a very good reason. I know our mother well enough to know that she must have given them to you as part of her plans for you she is after all the very chancellor of our individual destinies" Kallisto said.**

" **Well I really hope that we can figure this all out soon. It's getting late. Perhaps we all should call it a night and tomorrow we can start searching for more answers" He suggested**

" **Agreed to that bro. I've been awake since 5am. I need an early night. This training for the upcoming race season has me beat to death. Let's continue this discussion tomorrow. Goodnight guys I'm gonna head home. See you in the morning" Kallisto said dismissing himself from the group.**

" **All this talk of spirits and mysterious stuff is exhausting. I think I'll join you for the night. I have a long day of training tomorrow too as well" Solaris agreed "Goodnight gang, talk after practice tomorrow" he said as he left the now shrinking group.**

 **So uh I guess that we should probably be getting to bed too ourselves well I guess this is goodnight for now brother. Balto said**

And goodnight to you too. And when I went to bed I had a vision about each four of us a ancient prophecy that states that when the Four sons of Aniu meet the true test will begin.


	4. the Ride Majestic

**Hi guys just wanted to say that the next Chapter is up so have a look**

 **when I wake Up I Had to tell my brothers about the test. So I got up and ran into town to tell the guys. When I got into town I saw that Balto Solaris and K when all were in the boiler room.**

" **Guys I just had another dream." What was It about Balto said worried. There is a prophecy that states that when the four sons of Aniu meet up the "true test will begin". Well this is wierd. K said. Well this could mean that but before K could finish his sentence there was a flash of light and then we were in the was in the most beautiful and peaceful place I have ever seen. where are we Solaris said in aw. You are in the spirit world said a motherly voice. We all turned around to see our mother Aniu looking at us with her deep amber eyes. "Mother is that you?" Solaris said with tears in his eyes.  
** " **Yes it is my sweet Solaris." she answered**

 **Then he ran up to her and nuzzled her along with Balto and Winter But K looked uncomfortable.**

" **K are you ok?" Aniu said with concern .**

" **Yes I'm fine but why did you bring us here?" he asked.**

" **That's what I am about to show you" she backed up and opened up golden gates that revealed a beautiful land. So when we got to Aniu's Ice cavern she told us that when she turned mortal she wanted for her sons to be great spirits like her or at least become legends. So before she turned mortal she imprinted a test that when her four sons Balto the swift Solaris the brown K the smart and Winter the pure. to earn their immortality and become great spirits. "so this is a test to see if we are worthy to become Great Spirits"K asked. "yes my son and the test is starting now". and with a howl we were transported to Vancouver, canada to the "testing ground"**

" **So where do we go I said."**

" **I think that we should go that way" Balto said and balto printed to a canyon. We all said that was a decent idea so we when into the canyon.**

 **After walking for five miles we got to the first test I think.**

 **There was a big bear in our way But it looked really familiar and just then I looked into his eyes and saw what he was going to to us.**

" **Guys we have to make a run for it" I said. "Why" Solaris said." Because I saw it's thoughts It wants to kill us." So we ran for it we got to the end to the canyon there was a magic barrier that will not let us go tell we do the test fine**

 **Solaris POV:**

 **Before anyone could react the monster was on top of us "Everyone scatter, that will confuse him" I shouted at the rest of the group "Trust me it's our only chance, We've gotta catch him from behind" Before I could finish he swung at me and I was thrown violently into a tree beside me, It took a moment or two to regain my composure and make another move. I had a pretty massive headache from the blow. Probably a concussion but it was better than being a pile of bear meat. That was for sure**

" **I'm fine guys" I lied "We need to catch it from behind or we have absolutely no chance of taking it down" I added in a huff of air. This old grizzly was a stubborn one and taking it down was not going to be easy. It would be a team effort and them outnumbering it to  
pass this crucial communication test of sorts**

" **Balto bro I don't know how you did this twice in the past with so little help but this is crazy you know that right" I rambled as I dodged being slashed at by mere inches again.**

" **So you need my help that's what you are saying" Balto said with pride.**

" **Uh. yeah unless you want to take me back to Nome as wolf meat bro" I said sarcastically**

" **Fine I guess I'll help you then." Balto said with**

 **I missed just barely being crushed alive as the bear tripped over itself and fell missing me by inches. I thought** ' _ **For sure that was closer than I wanted it to be'**_ **and I said aloud while shaking and panting profusely**

" **Damn that was way too close" Then I had a pretty valuable epiphany**

" **NOW. aim for the throat while he is still down. This might be our only chance guys. He's insanely strong!" I shouted and when I did I heard a very familiar and warm voice say "Well done my son" And realized I had done my part in this test and this was just all an elaborate illusion from our mother and spirit guide to test our wits and strength and that we had passed with flying colors. Surely we all knew we weren't indestructible but we did what we all had to to survive out here in this brash and rough wilderness we all called our home away from home. This kind of crazy life in the wild was surely no Sunday stroll in Central Park. If one thing was for sure only the strongest survived out here. So as for Central Park If we were even in the right state or city but first of all this was Alaska not New York City and second of all that's probably for another story is it not?**

 **Then the white wolf appeared before me and no one else and asked "are you ready for your second challenge now?" to which I replied "Yes mother and thank you for the encouragement"** ' _ **So far so good'**_ **I thought to myself as she said "It's only going to be harder from here on out. Good luck my sons" as the second challenge began. This one was for my brother Kallisto and we had no idea what was in store for us all next. But whatever it was it damn sure wasn't gonna be easy I knew that much was true.**

 **Kallisto's POV:**

 **We were transported to an forest and there was an owl waiting for us. "I wonder who's challenge this is." "I need the wolf named Kallisto." So I stepped up and waited for my Challenge to start. "Your mother Aniu had told me that she had gifted with smarts and strong will power. Did she not?" he asked "yes she did I said in reply." "then it's time to put your wits to the test." The owl said."First Question what is the square root of 105?" "57" "What is the capital of France?" "Paris" " and what is the how do you spell Divorce." "D-I-V-O-R-C-E" "Great you got all of them right." "Now on to the 3rd challenge." The owl pulled an olive branch and then the ground below us opened into a hole and we fell.**

 **Balto's POV:**

" **Where the heck are we?" I asked everyone else and then the lights went out. Good think wolves and other canines had such good night vision or we'd be in trouble**

" **Wherever we are I don't like the looks of this" I added "Any ideas. It seems we fell through some ancient trap door or something but how did it even get there in the first place?"**

" **It looks like this is some kind of ancient Inuit holy temple or something" Solaris said, I have seen many of these inscriptions on totem poles around Nome and White Mountian whenever I have been near them. They seem to be a dead ringer match for them" he added. He seemed to be right. "That one cave that Aleu and I passed through had a lot of these same inscriptions and I was told by a pack member that they had been there for centuries according to the spirits and were intended to keep the pack lands clear of impurities. I wasn't sure if I believed it at first but then I was told the same thing by our mother on the way back home. I'm not entirely sure why I remember that so well" I said in reply**

 **Just then a snow leopard was in front she was strong and well built for her age and Winter seemed to have an interest in her. "I come here in search of the one named Balto". she said**

" **That would be me" I said. "What do you need from me?" I asked a bit surprised this newcomer was a cat of all things**

" **and not me?" Winter butted in. "So let's get down to it. What's it going to be?" I asked again. I figured if they were asking for me it would be either A. a challenge of my speed and endurance or B. it would be a survivalist challenge either one of which I excelled in and neither would be much of a problem or so I thought. "Sometime today would be nice" I said with a bit of sarcasm. Not to be a jerk but did this cat seriously think they'd beat the fastest thing on four legs this part of Alaska?**

" **Hey don't be rude to her" Winter said to defend her.**

 ****" **That was meant jokingly bro. I have a mate remember. I know how to treat ladies" I interjected**

" **I think that Winter has a crush". Solaris said to Kallisto in almost like a half whisper**

" **I don't". Winter said back in an equally sarcastic manner. Was it any surprise these two were brothers because they both acted so alike. |**

" **Ok so can we get to biz."The snow leopard said "your Mother told me about Balto being Gifted with swiftness so I am here to test that and you mother also said that one of you will soon be my "forever" whatever that means" she said.**

 **So before them in this next room was an immense and widespread obstacle course with every kind of endurance, strength and speed challenge that you could face in the wild or on the trail.**

' _ **This is gonna be too much fun'**_ **I thought silently to myself** ' _ **What a piece of cake'**_

 **The course was huge. "Each competitor must complete three laps. The fastest competitor to complete the three laps is the winner. If a tie is to happen the competitor with the fastest single lap time will win. Is this understood competitors?" Solaris asked**

" **This is going to be too easy. 10/4. gotcha bro" I said as I approached the starting line to stage** **the start.**

 **I saw Winter talking to the snow leopard and I heard them say. " so never got an name."Winter said flirting "Uh my names Jasmine" The leopard said in reply while putting her tail under Winter's chin.**

 **As the green flag dropped we were both about dead even going into the first set of turns and as we got there experience paid off for me as I got the wholeshot out of the short chute and opened up about 4 tenths of a second. My lighter weight and muscle management gave me the upper hand through the slaloms and over the walls we had to jump but my opponent closed the gap quick on the ice and I lost time. I was never good on ice so I had to haul it on the last few corners and I sailed it down into the last corner. As we approached the line we were so close no camera or eye could determine a winner Fortunately for me my second lap was faster than hers so I won based on that and that only**

" **Good race. Don't be discouraged for losing" I said "It happens to the best of us" I added. As a longtime racer I knew this all too well. Second sucked but that's racing.**

 **And as soon as I said that we fell togut a hole again**

 **Winter's POV**

 **We were falling down a hole. Something about Jasmine just makes me happy inside and what did Jasmine mean by her "forever" It could not be Balto or Solaris and Kallison did not want a mate I was the only one that was single. "Hey Solaris can I talk to you" I asked him with a little worry my voice. "Sure bro what's up?" "What if I told you that I was in love with Jasmine and I know that it is forbidden for a canine and a feline to mate but I just love her too much."**

 _ ****_" _ **I have always said that old law was crazy and cruel but it is what it is. We don't need something happening to you this soon. Be careful who this word gets around to. As a cop I normally would make an arrest on this but because you are my brother I'll let it go. Just be try safe and don't blurt this out in town or it will be my ass."**_ **Solaris said**

" **Where are we now?" Kallisto asked. This was getting a bit silly now. " I have no idea" he replied and then added "So who's turn is it now?" he asked "you went Balto went Solaris went that means that."**

 **and just before I could finish a sentence the ground started shaking violently and a podium shot out from beneath me that and then a winged wolf came down and asked me. Winter with fur as white as snow you were also gifted by your mother with purity and divinity. Is this right she asked." " yes it is" I said in reply and just then I was vaulted up into the air with the pale white aura from my morph and then I felt the aura dig into my skin and fur and I felt much stronger, smarter, and faster as it dug its way deep into my soul. And then it stopped cold.**

" **What the hell just happened up there?" all three of the others said in practical unison on the ground below. Of course there was no answer right then "I hope that wasn't anything serious" added Solaris.**

" **The final challenge is complete the mysterious yet oh so familiar winged wolf said just then I was set down on the ground with all my brothers around me worried if I was hurt.**

" **First of all are you ok and second of all. Why was all that hype and ado for nothing?" Solaris asked '** _ **Somehow I get the strange feeling there was more to that than I'm seeing or hearing here'**_ **he thought silently and as if his thoughts were being read Winter finally said to Solaris**

" **Yes I am fine but no it was not just nothing that was to strengthen my Powers when that aura was digging into my soul I felt stronger,swifter,wiser than I already was before"**

 **Just then in a flash of light and loose powder we were all teleported back to our mother's Ice cavern where our individual journeys all began.**

" **Well done my sons you have all passed with flying colors. Now you each will be given your journeys and some gifts to help you." "First Solaris you are a strong a healthy wolf and I love you so much so I am giving an Gold aura this aura gives you your gift of strength and good health and you magical gift is a collar that can turn into any weapon may you be safe in your journeys." "thank you mother" Solaris said with a sad but still happy voice.**

" **Next Balto my son you are gifted with speed and swiftness and so you are gifted with the blue Aura to keep that speed in check and your gift is a super speed harness this will give you incredible speed may you be fast in your journeys." Thank you Mom".Balto said.**

 **Now Kallisto you were gifted with high intellects and strong will so I am giving you the red aura to make sure that you say your wisest and I am giving you an mystic totem that can help you see the future may you stay bright in your journeys." "Thank you mom." Kallisto replied.**

 **finally Winter with Fur as white as snow your spirit is the same way you were gifted Purity and diversity. so You were gifted with the white aura and your gift is a magic Navajo carpet that not can only fly but can turn into animals too. my you stay Holy in your journeys. Thank you mother. I said still with a slight bit of worry from me and Solaris discussion earlier and our mom could see that.**

 **After my brothers were starting to leave Mom stopped me. "Winter what's wrong my son" she asked. I looked out my Brothers to see if they we far away then I said. "Mom I am in love with a snow leopard named Jasmine but the rules say that canine and feline can not mate but I love her too much." I felt myself shed a tear my Mother licked it away and then nuzzled me and said." Winter if you love her that much be with her." she looked around to make sure that the great spirits weren't around and when she saw the coast was clear she spoke up again and said to me. "Winter I am not supposed to say this but when I told Jasmine to tell you that one of your Brothers is going to be here forever I meant you." I looked up at her in shock. "me" I asked. She nodded.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Just wanted to say thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me and Solaris so let's get this chapter going all ready.**

 **Solaris POV:**

 **It was a really really snowy and cold day in Nome and I had been told by a local about some ancient carvings in the woods just outside of town that I was interested in locating and studying because I was told by my mother last night that they may have some mystical powers and properties to them and that we were some of the only ones left, Ghost and I, that understood the language that they were written in. So I went to gather the rest of my pack up. "Hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything important but I had an interesting message from mom last night regarding those carvings we saw in the woods not too long ago and we need to go back and investigate them. She tells me they might have some mystical powers charged into them that might be of use to us. Me and Ghost here are the only two that know the language they are written in and therefor I need everyone else that wants to acquire these to come with us" I said to a few dumbfounded looks**

" **Who the hell is Ghost, I don't know…" Kallisto was cut off mid sentence by me "Ghost is Winter bro. He got the name because he is a white version of me markings wise" I interjected "Ah that makes sense" he replied**

" **Anyways I know you're all thinking Oh joy more wilderness adventures. Yeah I get it, But something tells me we need to seriously investigate this" I finished "Any questions?" I asked "Good then I guess we'll be on our way then" I added**

' _ **Mother I sure hope your right, travelling this deep into the wilderness this time of year is really risky and dangerous'**_ **I thought silently** ' _ **Unless of course you know the code of the Wolf which we do but….maybe I'm thinking it over too much'**_ **I thought to myself with a slight chuckle. This wouldn't be the first time I had been out here. Afterall I spent a few years as an outcast out here so how was this any different than before anyways.** _ **  
**_ **  
Winter's POV:**

 **I saw that no one had any questions so we went to the site. Even though we were on a case I still was hooked on what mom said yesterday "You are Jasmine's forever" those words keeped going through my head. I still keeped seing Jasmine in my head from memories ,dreams, and visions. I just can't stop thinking about her deep jade eyes and her grey soft fur and that way that she talks and the way that she is like me. once we got to the site it was so ancient as if it was not touched in years and I saw her. It was jasmine sleeping under a staircase. "Jasmine" I said outloud and I saw that everyone that was beside me was staring at me. Just then Solairs told us the plan. "Ok guys and gal we need to check around this site Balto , Killos you go around and look for clues any clues, Zema you come with me into the site and lover boy you go check on Jasmine."**

" **Hey that's not funny but ok" Ghost retorted back at Solaris for that remark**

Solaris POV:

So after a short bit of dusting off walls and searching around I found the inscriptions our mother had been talking about, So I howled for the rest of the group to get everyone's attention "Guys I think this is what we are here for. I saw a very similar inscription in the vision Mom shared with me. She says we need to read all of the inscribed writing from here to here and wait for the next full moon which is tomorrow night to know if we did it correctly. She claims it's a very powerful and ancient incantation of some kind with incredible power like nothing we've ever seen before" I said to everyone to a few skeptical and tilted heads when I mentioned full moons "What? It's what she told me?" I added. Then a familiar flash of light flooded the room and temporarily blinded us all and I turned and saw the familiar white wolf there observing what we were doing to make sure it went smoothly. "That is correct my children." She calmly stated to the group.

Winter's POV:

 **When the light flashed and I felled my body transformed I felt my arms and legs grow but I still had my tail and muzzle and wolf ears. After the light stopped I still had my wolf body as if nothing happened. "That was weird" said and he was a little shaky**

" **What the hell just happened?" Solaris asked. This was a weird flash because it was blue instead of white and he'd never seen that before. Did something go wrong?**

" **I don't know Guys" I said but just then I realized that Jasmine was in the room when then flash of light happened. I ran over to her to see if she was ok. "Jasmine are you ok?" I said with concern "yeah I am fine."**

 **Solaris POV:**

This blue flash was strange because it came from someone that didn't have a blue aural glow so it was really concerning for me because I had never seen anything like it before from any of us. Then suddenly I got really really dizzy and blacked out for a short time. The rest of the group just sat there for a moment with concern and waited for me to come back around.

" **Where am I?" I asked aloud. "You are safe here. Do not panic" a masculine voice that sounded oddly familiar said to me. I know I had heard it somewhere before but now was not the time to ask I had this strange feeling I'd know who it was soon, then everything went blank.**

 **:Flashback to when the group spread out In winters POV:**

" **Jasmine are you ok" I said as I ran up to here. She woke up to say to me "uh oh yes I am fine Winter." "** _ **OMG she remembered my name"**_ **I said in my head. "Jasmine I have something to tell you" "Yes winter" "it's just that I love you" " well Winter I think that I love you too.**

Solaris POV:

The next thing I knew I was waking up in Doc's office the next morning.

' _ **I suppose the group must've gotten a team and carried me back here'**_ **I thought as I laid there waiting for the doc to let me know what was up with me. Then I looked down and saw everyone else "What happened back there? All I can remember is blacking out. Hearing this one oddly familiar male voice and then passing out completely and now I'm here." I asked curiously. "And how'd you guys get me back here anyway?" I added.**

When I looked up I noticed all the humans in the room staring at me shaking their heads like they'd just seen a ghost (no pun) and I tilted my head like

' _ **What are you people all staring at?'**_ **But what I did not realize was that one of the strange powers we'd all acquired was that humans could now understand what I or should I say we were all saying now. "Like you are all looking at us like you understand me now?" I tested them questioningly…**

" **That's because we can" one of them dropped the bombshell of the century on the group.**

 **Winter's POV:**

 **The next thing after we explained our newfound powers to Solaris we all when back to the boiler room later that night to get some rest. I did not know what is going to happen in the next few hours because it was afterall a full moon and we'd know very soon just how powerful we all really were now but all i know is until then that My brothers , sister in law and my lover will be right there by my side and what could possibly go wrong.**

Solaris POV: About midnight I noticed a weird change in my aural properties and I wasn't sure what was going on but it felt like I was getting a lot bigger in mass and I was suddenly able to pick up scents from across the street which from where we sat was a over a quarter of a mile away. I stood up for a moment only to hit my head on one of the overhangs and that's when my daze broke and I realized I was standing on two legs like most humans. I walked over to a mirror and had a good look over myself and that's when the realization struck that that incantation was a lycanthropic spell from centuries ago

" **So this is what that was all about?" I asked my packmates. "It's simple enough but it just might be the most useful powers we've gained yet" I added**

Then another realization hit me. "So that's why humans can understand all of us now. Now it's all starting to make sense and come together" I said to the group scratching my head with a massive and padded handpaw.

 **Winter's POV:**

 **I can see that we were going to have to put these new powers to the test. Guys gather around I will transport us to the spirit world mother has to have a test for the six of us To the spirit world" Then in a flash of light we were in the Ice cavern. " Mother plse tell us that you have a test of this!"Balto said with worry.**

" **Yes my the six of you will go to different testing ground to not only test your powers you will test your love and trust for each other. Balto and Kallisto you will be tested on the Plains of oregon good luck on your test. Solaris and Zema you will be tested here in the Alaskan wilderness where you once met and you two will have a prize when you return. and Finally Winter and Jasmine you two will go to the Canadian wilderness and you will will have to face your fears and the facts and you too will return to a prize."**

Solaris POV:

We wound up in this strange but open place in the middle of nowhere and no sooner than we could be sent there I was instantly attacked and pinned in a really compromising position but this rogue that seemed to be out for blood and glory. I scrambled to get a better posture so I could get a good hit or two in and as I did Zema charged at my attacker and before he could react she turned the tables on him and had this lunatic pinned the same way I was. She managed to put a few glancing blows on him and he was clearly dazed. As he got away I put one really vicious hit on him that threw him violently into a tree trunk. As he tried to recover I pinned him and put all of my weight on him to ensure he'd not escape until I said what I had to say and if he didn't like it than woe shall be him as I had had enough.

" **I'm only going to warn you one time and that will be it. But this is my territory and if I ever so much as see you or just one of your croonies on my lands again next time you'll be leaving here in pieces, are we clear?" I growled back with fury and frustration. To which all I got was a growl and a turned tail which meant the message was delivered clear as day. This punk wouldn't be back on my lands. as he slunk away I spat on him in disgust. "Your kind makes me sick. I had to deal with one of you pricks back in my hometown picking on my brother like this for 2 years because of his fame and status, Since he was exiled I have vowed to never deal with your kind again, Now get the hell out of my sight before I really do send you out of here in shreds" I added.**

When our assailant was out of sight and mind I looked over to Zema and asked "Are you alright. That was a little too close for comfort?"

" **Yes I'll manage just fine, Just a bit dazed from that last hit" She replied back to me. "That's a relief" I said in reply "Now let's get the hell out of here before more of those croonies show up for another round." I said as we turned and hauled it out of there. as we made it back to the woods a flash of light enveloped us both and we were transported back to safety. "Well done my children" Said our mother as we were transported away.**


	6. Crystal Falls

**Hi guys Sorry if the plot is all over the place right now but I will be rewriting some stuff This weekend so without any delay let get this started**

It was a cool sunset at perimeter zero Winter was at his new den where he felt at home it was actually the elected den where winter was born in. the den was near a cliff where he could see the sunset and the city of nome and his brothers Balto's boat. " This is so beautiful I was never able to see this as a human" Just then He heard a calm soft voice say to him " yeah I remember my first sunset as a wolf it was just as grand as this one." Winter turned around to see his oldest Brother. Solaris along with his mate Zema along with Kallisto, Balto and his snow leopard counterpart Jasmine.

 **Solaris POV:**  
It was a really nice warm evening with a cool breeze blowing in from the northwest in Nome and Me and my mate had went to meet with my three brothers and their mates over in the Sunset Hills as they were known around here. I'd been there many times with Zema for the sunsets. "I figured this is where you might be right now" I said. It was a clear night tonight so this one would be a grand sight for everyone to behold. It was also a full moon so that was going to be spectacular too as the moon rose over the horizon. "So what else are we going to do tonight?" I asked curiously.

" Well Tonight is going to be a full moon so we will be all werewolf and about me being her of course I was going to be here I love looking at the sunset and not to forget that Our mother give birth to me on these hills and I love it it is like Our mother knew that I would love to be here which she most likely did." Winter said to me

"Say that reminds me I think this is the first time doing the whole werewolf thing for Zema here" I interjected "How about we go on and teach her some of what we know about it. It can't hurt nothing and could be fun" I added.

"Sure let's show her the moon is about to come up anyways" Winter said

 **Winter's POV:**

The full moon come up fast and the morph was more smooth than the last time and less painful at that.

"Well this is weird"Balto said while trying to stay balanced

 **Solaris POV:**  
When the moon rose it was no surprise what happened next but for me it wasn't quite as smooth as my other two brothers and it left me a bit winded for a second. Naturally being bigger I had to move more mass around to complete my transformation and it was a bit painful and rough.

"That was a bit of a hassle and rougher than I would've liked it to be" I said to the others shaking off the daze it put me in and flexing my muscles a bit to loosen them some

Then of all people and frustratingly enough I look over to my right and see my mate laughing at me and already done with hers. "What tough guy can't handle it?" she joked

"Well this Is awkward in so many ways" Winter said while trying to stretch his sore muscles out some

"Ah maybe the moon is closer to earth tonight than usual" I said because I figured it had to be that. I'd heard others say that can make it rougher and slower sometimes if you were not prepared for it.

I then hear a rustling crunch in the leaves behind me and out of the bush behind us was our other brother Kallisto already as a werewolf pretending to sneak up on us like he was testing us and before he could even say a single syllable I playfully had him pinned on the ground. "Still not fast enough bro. Keep trying" I said jokingly

"Apparently not stealthy enough either. Damn bushes got me again" he replied "Now could you kindly get off me so I can breathe" He added in a bit of a huff

"As you command" I said as I let the big black and red brute up. 'He's definitely gotta work on his stealth tactics if he wants to ever surprise me' I thought silently with a bit of a sarcastic grin

"Hey Keep all unkind things in your head bro wait this is in your head"Winter said in my head

"A. It was not a rude comment. B. he really needs to learn how to surprise someone because it might save our tails one day if someone sneaks up on us. And C. we don't need another shooting accident that can be prevented in the first place. I don't say these things for my health." I said aloud. But the incident was a story for another night and another place

"Oh and another thing. Mind your own business on some things if I have something to say I'd say it to your faces not hide it in my own mind. My name isn't Saint nor do I claim to be one either. I wish I was that perfect" I added.

"Ok are we going to start this pack meet or not" Winter said

"If everyone can settle down for five minutes I suppose so" I said back

 **Five Mins later:**

"So It has been 5 minutes so Let's go"Winter said on time

"Well you were really looking at clock for that one "always on time" Jasmine said

"Well I was looking at the clock" I Winter said lovingly

"Ok guys stop playing around now and let's get this pack meet going." Balto said

 **Winter's POV:**

The moon was up real high tonight and I was taking it and useing it into my advantage. The moon was making me more fast more strong more everything It is like a have a connection with it. The cool wind in my fur made me think Yes this is where I belong this is the life I was destined to have. I howled at the moon and I don't know if others could see it but I was having the time of my life.

"Bro you need to keep your voice down, I know this is all really new, brash and everything but you're gonna wind up getting us in trouble. If any of the lunatic hunters or trappers get wind of us we're gonna wind up being target practice for a .45 soon" Solaris said nervously. They were still close enough to Nome to be heard.

"Now then, let's go further into the woods where sound travels less. I know of a few clearings that I regularly spend time with the rest of the pack that we will be safe to do whatever we want to at" He added. "Just follow my lead"

"Sorry I Just love this you don't know how much I am loving this I just have these feelings I need to let out also just lead the way bro. I said with a little excitement in my voice.

 **Solaris POV:**

After a few short minutes we reached a clearing up in the mountains that overlooked a huge lake in the middle of the forest. it had a very high waterfall that was bountiful with spring water and all sorts of smaller wildlife they could prey on if needed for a refresher. The skies were clear now and the moon's reflection shined down onto the lake in the valley below brightly. Some might even say it was a scene out of a fairy tale of some kind but it was not and very much real. I had been travelling here for many many years now.

"So here we are gang, Hope this is better than the city outskirts in town" I said. "This is a place our pack has been travelling to for generations" I added. are we doing the

The setting was indeed very serene and peaceful here. And it was a beautiful early summer evening here in the Alaskan wilderness. They were totally safe here.

As we got to the falls I saw a familiar black and gold wolf that I had not seen in years but I recognized from the golden Fleur De Lis marking on his shoulders. He was a good friend of the pack and his name was Saint. "Guys I have someone I want to introduce to you all. Hang tight" I said to everyone

I approached the black wolf and said with a grin "Long time no see old friend, lovely night to be out tonight isn't it? Look I have a few packmates I'd like to introduce to you if you dont mind?" I added

"Sure, lead the way" The older wolf said in reply

"Guys this is an old friend of mine, his name is Saint and he is one of the older members of the clan here in Crystal Falls" I introduced.

"That is correct. I have been coming here since the great Aniu once ruled these lands and have in recent years made this location my permanent home, So what brings all of you out so far tonight" Saint asked noticing the collars the four of us were wearing

"We just needed a break from the city life hustle and bustle for a day or two that's all" I answered.

"So who did you bring with you for this Break." Saint said.

"well here they are meet My other brother Kallisto my brother Balto and my mate Zema my Brothers Mate Jasmine and my youngest Brother Winter.

Just then His eyes widened like remembered something Important.

Saint are you ok?

"It's just as the ancient manuscripts predicted. I can't believe it" Saint shook his head. Was this kid really the one he'd been searching for all this time

"What manuscripts?" Winter asked confused

"Winter it is an honor to be in your presence." Saint said while bowing down

 **Winter's POV:**

Just then everyone looked at me in shock and I mean everyone.

"what are you guys talking about?" Winter asked

"The carvings in the tavern. Now it all makes sense" Solaris said quietly "Those have got to have something to do with this. I knew there was some ancient code to them but what it was I was not sure of." He added

"In simpler words you're the chosen one for Aniu's prophecy son" Saint said

I just remembered what he was talking about. The Prophecy goes like this when Aniu becomes mortal she will give birth to Four sons but only one of them will be Aniu's Prodigal son which will bring peace to all the wolf packs of the world and become the Great spirit of the North.

Just then four new and large stars appeared in the night sky surrounding the north star forming a paragon shape.

"So I am guessing that you are my Legacy Follower and I your Protege am I right."

"yes your majesty"Saint said

" Um Alpha is just fine for me Saint" Winter said. Well I hope that I can be called Alpha I am just getting used to my spirit powers and I have never lead a wolf pack this big. I thought to myself.

After a long night of talking to other pack members and getting settled down I took a long rest because tomorrow was the biggest day of my life the day I become an Alpha of my own pack of my own Followers my destiny this is the start of my true legacy but If I can only find out how to make sure I don't mess it up.


	7. The Divine Crystal Pack

**"Where there is a will there is always a way**

 **And where there is fire there is hope for a new day**

 **Where there is truth and purity there is a power**

 **I simply cannot define but in due time all will come full circle"**

 **A wise one once said, And it would never be more true than right here today and right now. They just didn't know this yet. That is all**

 **Winter's POV**

 **The morning came fast but and in an hour everyone was ready for my swearing in.**

 **I was shaking like crazy and my Family could see it.  
hey  
**" **Don't worry bro your going to do just fine". Solaris said in a kind and motivating tone.**

" **yeah Hon you care going to be the greatest." Jasmine said while Nuzzling me.**

 _ **Well easy for you guys to say you never had to be turned into a wolf learn you have a great spirit mother and she is a wolf and now have to lead a pack of millions of wolves.**_ **I said in my head.**

Solaris POV:

" **Oh we don't bro? I think you forgot the four of us have been in this together so…" I said. "Need I remind you I can do that mind reading business too so ease up on the negativity" I added**

" **So are we just gonna stand here all day or are we gonna do this so we can all have a break?". " I've seen enough action and been through enough formalities for one week" I said in a somewhat commanding but not rude tone.**

" **Don't look at me I don't start the ceremony Saint does." Winter said**

" **So let's get on with it. Sunset is in a few hours and I don't want to miss it this time" I said. "Saint can do the honours now" I added after a brief moment of silence and the black and gold brute stepped up to the altar and begin citing the the oath.**

" **Winter do you promise to govern this pack with Authority, honour, dignity and respect to the old ways and with sworn honesty come whatever may through illness and health."Saint said**

" **Yes I do" Winter said**

" **Very well, step up to the altar and repeat the oath then we shall proceed my alpha" Saint said in a commanding tone. One he was famed for across the land.**

 **Winter stepped up to the altar and repeated after Saint.**

" **repeat after me" Saint said.**

" **On my Honor I will govern this pack and always follow the Law of the alphas"**

 **Saint motioned for Winter to follow him to the falls. "This is the holy waterfall, we have been swearing new alphas in with a bathe in this fall for generations, It is my honour to oversee this occasion" Saint said with pride to his new alpha "It's not cold so don't be shy, just don't soak me I just got dried off from an earlier dive in the lake" he added with a genuine chuckle.**

" **Ok saint I won't." Then Winter walked in the warm water and then swam to the falls and went into the falls.**

 **Winter's POV:**

 **the water felt warm and comforting and I felt that I could stay there for hours but I could not other wolves were waiting for me but just as I was about to leave I swear I saw my Mother in the Cave but when I looked back I didn't see anything. But I then heard her say "Well done my son. I'm proud of you" in the back of my mind and I acknowledged her presence out loud by saying "Thank you mother I won't ever let you or the clan down"**

 **Solaris POV:**

I blinked for a second as soon as Ghost finished his initiation as alpha and I saw a solid white wolf with golden eyes in the background behind one of the falls and I heard her say something. So I said "I told you it would all work out in the end didn't I?" I asked and then I added "We're all proud of you bro, This was a long time coming for the clan but all of our mother's hard work is finally beginning to pay off. Why don't we just hang out here tonight and celebrate your promotion. Saint told me earlier today that he knew where the rest of our clan was and that we could go visit them all tomorrow if you wanted, I for one am about ready for a nice relaxing dive in the lake, I don't know about the others but I'm perfectly fine with being here for the full moon tonight and enjoying some of the easy life" I said acknowledging them both in one sentence

As I finished the sun began its descent behind the falls and the sight of the sun setting over the valley was gorgeous. I had not been here for a sunset since I was a small pup so this was a first in many many years for me.

" **This is gorgeous" I said to myself enamored by the beauty that befell before me.**

 **As the moon rose I started my transformation to werewolf form early to knock some of the edge off of it and with one large bound I dove into the warm waters just below the altar. As soon as I hit them I could feel any tension or frustration leave me from the week before, This was truly the good life at its best and we wouldn't have it any other way than things were right now**

" **Come on in everyone the water is fantastic!" I exclaimed with a mile wide grin. This was gonna be long but good night for everyone. Our spirits were high as the heavens themselves and no one was going to take that from us right now. For once all was truly right in our respective worlds and our minds were at full ease tonight. This was living.**

I just then remembered something I heard Saint say when I was a pup about the clan and it could not be more truer than in moments like right now.

" **This is one love, one unity for we are one**

 **We'll suffer this together and endure**

 **For the power of one is bulletproof"**

 **after playing in the water for what seems like hours me Winter , Zema ,Balto, Kallisto, Jasmine and Saint finally settled down and relaxed.**

Solaris POV:  
At this point the moon was high in the sky and shining bright. Naturally as a wolf I decided to expel some raw energy and belted out a long melodic howl to its lunar glory. "Anyone care to join me?" I asked as I stopped to take a breath before I resumed singing

 **Winters POV: I decided to sing along with my brother I needed to relax any ways because tomorrow my work begins and there will be no time play.**


End file.
